Strong
by Keys25
Summary: After being taken in by the Harmon family who she's known for years being Violet's best friend, Serena moves with them to the infamous Murder House. Between her own issues, her growing feelings towards Violet, new feelings towards Ben's new patient Tate and all of the horrific things that go one in the house..Well let's just say that this move is going to have its ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*

 **I do not own anything related to American Horror Story! The only thing I own is my oc Serena. I'm going to do every episode, and if you're reading this then you know how the language is and all that rated R good stuff :P if you don't like it, then I suggest you stop here! Also, in this story Violet is as straight as a circle (aka she's a lesbian). Don't like, don't read :)**

 **My oc Serena is pansexual. For those who don't know what that is, it means sexual attraction, romantic love, or emotional attraction toward people of any sex or gender identity.**

 **Lastly, this is a Tate/Oc/Violet story. All I'll say is that since Violet is a lesbian, she won't be growing any feelings towards Tate other than maybe friendship, jealousy, anger, etc. It also might be (haven't decided yet)a Ménage à trois type of situation at some point, but like I said before (if it happens)Violet will NOT be getting romantic feelings for Tate and vice versa. They will only be getting feelings for Serena. Don't like, don't read :)**

 **After being taken in with the Harmon family who she's known for years being Violet's best friend, Serena moves with them to the infamous Murder House. Between her own issues, her growing feelings towards Violet, new feelings towards Ben's new patient Tate, and all of the horrific things that go one in the house...well let's just say that this move is going to have its ups and downs.**


	2. The Beginning

***Third Person POV***

 **This story will always be in third**

Driving down the freeway on California towards their new house, Vivien, Ben, Violet, and Serena are all quiet. Ben and Vivien in the front with their silent tension that they don't know how to break. Violet and Serena, who's head is laying in the other girls lap with Hayley laying on her stomach, are at ease in each other's company. With Violet playing with Serena's hair as Serena plays with Violet's fingers on her other unoccupied hand.

"The light is different out here." Vivien says as she looks around out the window, "It's softer."

"It's called smog." Violet says with a smirk on her face as Serena snorts making Violet look at her with a small smile.

"You should be excited Vi," Ben says as he looks at her in the rear view. "You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths." He finishes as Violet rolls her eyes. Serena take an exaggerated deep breath and exhales.

"Ahh the fresh smell of car fumes." She says sarcastically, making Vivien laugh and Violet stick her tongue out at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Violet says, looking away from Serena to look up towards the front.

"We're almost there." Ben says without missing a beat.

"I need to go." Violet says as she pauses from messing with Serena's hair causing her to pout.

"Vi, it's a freeway. Really, where do you want me to pull over?" He says before gesturing to the car next to them. "Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something." He finishes off sarcastically with a laugh.

"Bet if the baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere." She says looking down at the dog that is currently resting on Serena's stomach.

"Hey! No talk of the baby shitting, especially if she's currently laying on me." Serena says to Violet with a horrified look on her face before laughing, making Violet laugh as well.

"Really? Violet, Serena, I hate that word...Unless I'm saying it." Vivien says looking back at the two girls with a smirk. 

"I'm really glad we named you Violet, instead of our second choice." Ben says with a laugh, looking at Vivien.

"Which was?" Violet says as she starts to run her fingers through Serena's curly hair again.

"Sunshine." Vivien says simply with a smile on her face as they all start chuckling.

"It's funny. Come on, you gotta admit it's funny!" Ben says as he try's to hold Vivien's hand, but she takes it back.

Trying to ease the tension that has built back up, Serena kisses the back of Violet's hand softly smiling up at her with a glint in her eye. "Maybe that can be my new nickname for you V." She says with a smirk as Violet flicks her forehead gently before smiling softly down at the curly haired girl. Both of them gazing at each other when they think the other isn't looking without knowing that Vivien was watching them with a knowing smile on her face through the rearview.

 **-Few hours later-**

Once they make it to the three story house, everyone piles out of the car. Ben walks up and rings the doorbell with Vivien behind him while Violet and Serena hang back. "I love it. Don't you love it hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online." He says with a big smile on his face as he turns to look at his wife.  
/

"Yeah, it's interesting." She says as she looks up at the house.

"Great. So we're the Addams Family now." Violet says sarcastically looking up at the house from where she is sitting.

Serena comes up and puts an arm around her shoulder. "As long as I can be Wednesday." She says with a bright smile as she winks at Violet then turns to look at the house, missing the adoring smile Violet sends her way.  
/

"Hey, crabby pants and Miss Addams. Come here." Ben says jokingly at the two girls.

"What are you doing?" Vivien says as she stands beside Ben.

"Isn't this place amazing?" He says ignoring Viv as the realtor, Marcy, opens the door.

"Welcome! It's a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars..." Marcy says as they all walk in. Ben and Vivien follow directly behind her and Serena and Violet lag behind, not listening to all the facts that Marcy is spewing out.  
/

"Sooo, what do you think of it so far?" Serena says as she hip bumps Violet playfully making her laugh before answering.

"It's okay I guess." She replies as they start to enter the kitchen, catching Ben answering Marcy's question.

"Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family." He says smiling over at the girls and Vivien.

"How refreshing." Marcy says as Vivien puts the dog she's been carrying around down and it goes running outside of the kitchen barking.

"Serena, Violet honey, would you two go see where Hayley went? Thank you." Vivien says to the two girls as Violet rolls her eyes and Serena nods her head before taking Violet's hand and walking out of the kitchen to follow he dog.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet snarls at the dog that's in front of a door barking. Serena places a hand on her shoulder gently as she tilts her head at the dog. Walking up to the door, she tries to open the door several times before it finally opens leading down to the basement.

"I'll be right back, I wanna check it out." Serena says looking back at Violet with a smile. "I'll be right back." She adds on once she sees Violet about to object, before heading down the stairs.

Once she gets to the bottom of the stairs, Serena looks around. She curiously looks at the rows of jars that are set out on a table before Violet calls out to her.

"Rena come back up, I think they are wrapping it up." She yells from the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" Serena yells back before heading back to the stairs. Getting the feeling of being watched, she turns slightly to look back only to shake her head of the thought and continue up the stairs.

"So was it as creepy as it looked." Violet asks when Serena makes it back up.

"Definitely." She says with a smile on her face as she places an arm around Violet's shoulder, causing the other girl to lean up against her as they walk towards where Marcy's voice is coming from. Once they get close enough, they can hear what she is saying.  
/

"Yes, actually, both of them. Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." Marcy says as the two girls walking into the room.

"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben says as he looks around the living room.

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the Valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." Marcy says as she sees the couple reconsidering.

"Right." Ben says as he walks over towards his wife.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asks, letting the other three in the room know that they were there.

"The basement." Marcy answers her question looking over at her.

"We'll take it." Serena says with a smirk on her face as Ben and Vivien both turn to look at the two girls.

 ***That night***

Serena and Violet are both in Serena's room laying in her bed. "I can't believe you beat me to this room." Violet says as she looks around the darkened room from her position, and which is with her head resting on Serena's upper torso.

"Being taller has its advantages, but at least there was a room right beside it for you." Serena says with a light laugh as she also gazes around her new room.

"Rena?" Violet says her name interrupting the peaceful silence. Serena hums as she runs her hand through Violet's hair with her eyes closed. "Do you ever think about before, with your family?" She whispers, hating to bring up the past. Serena clenches her jaw taking a deep breath before relaxing.  
/

"No..." She says looking blankly at the ceiling before shaking herself out of it. "Besides why would I think about that when I get to be here with you." She says glancing down at Violet before closing her eyes again.

"Ready for hell tomorrow?" Serena asks sarcastically with a tired smirk on her face and Violet looks up at her with a sarcastic smile before letting it drop with a glare on her face, making Serena laugh before nudging her shoulder softly.

"Get some rest Vi, something tells me we are gonna need all the energy we can get." She says before placing a kiss into Violet's hair and closing her eyes. After hearing Serena's breathing even out, signaling her falling asleep, Violet places an arm around her stomach with a small smile pulling her closer before falling asleep herself.


	3. Definitely needed that energy

***The next day***

Violet and Serena walk down the hallway of school, heading towards the yard of their new school. "Feeling educated yet?" Serena asks Violet as they get closer to the yard where it appears everyone is at. Violet gets out her cigarette and puts it in her mouth to light it up.

"Oh very much so." She says sarcastically as she blows out the smoke, turning to look at Serena. "At least after this we have the rest of our classes together." Violet finishes as Serena sends her a smile before they start walking through the yard with their hands brushing together every once in a while. As they are both walking across the yard, they catch a conversation that a group of girls are having as they walk past.

"So I let them." The pale brunette says to her friends.

"Coke off your nipples?" One of the other girls said in shock, looking at the brunette.

"They were numb for like two days." She says as she sees Violet and Serena walking past, Violet blowing out some more smoke.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces." The girl says as she walks after them.

"Secondhand smoke kills." One of the groupies says coming up next to the brunette.

"We're new, I didn't know." Violet says as Serena takes the cigarette and drops it on the ground before stepping on it.

"There, problem solved." She says before stepping forward to be slightly in front of Violet.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here." The brunette says, raising her voice and stepping up to get closer to the two girls.

"You don't know us. Why are you doing this?" Violet says as she reaches out for Serena's hand and pulls her back a little bit.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously." The other girl says as Leah bends down to pick the cigarette up off the ground.

"Eat it..."she says trying to shove the cigarette in Violet's face before Serena pulls her back and gets in front of her again. "Eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." She says again as she tries to get closer. Serena lets out a laugh.

"I wish you would." She says as she raises an eyebrow to Leah, clearly just waiting on her to do something.

The other girl that hadn't spoken yet, realizes that Serena isn't playing and grabs Leah's arm.

"Come on Leah, that's enough." She says as she tries to pull her back.

"No, no, no, I want to see her eat it." Leah says as she tries to get out of the other girls hold.

"No I'm not." Violet says as she steps up beside Serena and takes her hand again.

"Eat it, eat it!" Leah says as she gets out of the girls hold and tries to shove the cigarette in Violet's face only to have Violet spit in her face and Serena to twist her arm with the cigarette behind her back and pushes her away before taking Violet's hand again and turns to leave the yard. As they are walking away, they can hear Leah shouting out at them that they both were dead.

Once they get back into the school hallway, Serena looks at Violet with a laugh.

"Nice aim Vi." She says with a smile as she pulls in the slightly shorter girl for a hug, kissing her forehead. Violet relaxes into the hug from Serena, not hiding her big smile as she tightens her hold on the slightly taller girl they both let go and continue down the hall for their next class.

"Hey you were right." Violet says as she smirks at Serena when she turns her head to look at her curiously. "We definitely needed that energy." She says with a laugh as Serena remembers what she had said last night and laughs before hip bumping Violet before slinging an arm around her shoulder and going into the classroom.

 ***Back at home after school***

Once Serena and Violet get home from school and walk through the door, they hear Vivien scream from somewhere upstairs. Looking at each other, both girls drop their bags before booking it up the stairs.

"That's not funny." They hear her say as they make their way to the opening of the attic. Violet climbs up first.

"I think you'd look great in it." Ben says with a smirk as Serena climbs up after Violet.

"What happened?" Violet says before looking at the rubber suit. "Holy shit." She says as Serena looks at it.

"The last owners were freaky as hell." Serena says after she lets out a low whistle.

"Let's get rid of it." Vivien says as she turns around to the girls. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." She says as the girls go back down the stairs as Ben pulls he suit down.

Walking towards their bedrooms after stopping by to pick up their backpacks, Serena turns towards Violet.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before we get started on homework." She says as both of them walk into her room and tossing her backpack on her bed before moving to her dresser.

"Sounds good, I'll just stay in here and go ahead and get started on some." Violet says as she flops down on the bed groaning, making Serena laugh as she pulls out a tank top and opens another drawer for pajama pants. As she picks up a pair, she sees her old wooden box in the midst of the clothes.

Running a hand over it, she looks back at Violet. Seeing her rummaging through her backpack, Serena quickly picks it up and hides it in her clothes before heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

 ***Downstairs***

Ben is sitting down in his office have a session with a blonde haired young man.

"So Tate," he says as he gets his notepad ready. "These fantasies started two years ago, three years ago? When?" He asks as she looks up at Tate.

"Two years ago. It's always the same. It starts the same way." Tate says as he leans up in his seat.

"How? Tell me." Ben says as he leans forward slightly. Tate leans back in his seat, having caught Ben's attention.

"I prepare for the noble war." He starts off. "I'm calm, I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself." He says getting a dazed look in his eyes as he's remembering.

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asks as he writes something down in his notepad.

"I kill people I like." Tate answers as he clasps his hands together. "Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in." He gets passionate in what he's saying, "it's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about the blood man." Tate continues as he sits up in his seat.

 ***Upstairs in the bathroom***

Serena, dressed in a tank top and pajama pants, stares at herself in the mirror before looking down at the box. Inside the box lies a lighter, some slightly singed metal hair clips, and a couple of unused razors. Letting out a sigh, she runs a hand over her face before grabbing both sides of the sink.

 ***Back downstairs***

"I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free." Tate continues on. "There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that." He says pausing to look over Ben's shoulder, seeing an image of himself with blood running down his head. "You think I'm crazy?" He asks looking back at Ben, who gives him a reassuring smile.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're dealing with." Ben says as he puts down the pen to look at the younger man.

"My mother's probably worried about me right?" Tate asks as he looks at his hands.

"I'm sure she is." Ben replies, nodding his head.

"She's a cocksucker." Tate says looking back up at Ben. "I mean literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" He says shaking his head in disbelief.

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben says with a little laugh.

"Cool, can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate asks in a childlike way, leaning forward in his seat again.

"No. I can't." Ben says, waving it off.

"The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy goddam horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much." Tate says as he leans back.

 ***Back upstairs in the bathroom***

Serena is still looking at herself in the slightly fogged up mirror. Instead of seeing herself as she is now, she sees a beaten and bruised image of herself from before using the contents of the box on herself.

"You know, if you're going to use those," Serena jumps surprised hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from the door as she turns around to see Tate. "And you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up." He continues leaning up agains the doorway.

Serena laughed a little before turning to close the box, missing how Tate's eyes lit up, before turning back to him with a small smirk on her face.

"How'd you get in here Yoda?" She asks leaning against the sink.

"If you're thinking about killing yourself, you might also try locking the door." He says amused with a smile on his face as he pulls the door shut.

 ***Later that evening***

Violet and Serena lay on the bed in Serena's room. Serena leaning up against the headboard reading a book while Violet has her head in the girl's lap listening to music with one headphone in. Not being able to focus on the book, Serena sets it down with a sigh as Violet pauses her music and sits up to look at her.

"What's up Rena?" She asks, moving up to lean on the headboard next to her.

"Somethings been up since you got out of the shower earlier." She finishes as Serena shoots her a small smile, appreciating her worry before biting her lip.

"I found the box in my dresser while I was getting my clothes together and ended up taking it into the bathroom with me." Serena says as she fiddles with her hands in her lap before Violet takes one of her hands and brings it into her lap after clasping their hands together, rubbing her thumb over the back of the other girls hand. "I didn't use any of it, but it just brought me back to before." She says as she leans her head against Violet's shoulder.

"You're here now Rena, with me." Violet says, placing a kiss in Serena's hair. "We'll both get through it together." She finishes a she leans her head against Serena's. Giving Violet's hand a gentle squeeze, both girls lay back in the bed.

"How'd you do today?" Serena says as both girls lay on their sides, facing each other.

"It passed my mind since school sucked, but since you were there it was bearable." Violet says with a soft smile as both girls gaze at each other.

"Well I'm glad to be at your service Madame." Serena says with a smile in a mock British accent to lighten the mood before yawning and closing her eyes. "Night Vi." She says before drifting off. Violet lets out a light laugh at how fast Serena has always been able to quickly fall asleep.

"Night Rena." She says before closing her eyes.


	4. No harm, no foul

Serena and Violet walk into the house after getting back from school. The two girls head up the stairs and into Serena's bedroom. Serena flops back on her bed and lets out a loud exaggerated sigh making Violet laugh, sitting down next to her and laying back.

"I swear I'm like one hundred and fifty percent done and the week isn't over yet." Serena says running her hand over her face.

"At least you don't have to write a five to six page essay for history due next week." Violet replies, pushing Serena playfully. She bites her lip thoughtfully before grinning and sitting up.

"You're right Vi. So glad I got the easy teacher." She says, sticking her tongue out at the end, making Violet flick her forehead. Laughing, Serena gets up. "I'm gonna go get some brain food to help us survive through this unnecessary work teachers give us." She says as she walks toward the door. "Be right back. Don't start the fun without me." She says sarcastically as she opens the door and look back at Violet with a wink.

"Oh trust me, I won't." Violet says before Serena heads out of the room.

 ***Meanwhile, Downstairs in Ben's Office***

Ben and Tate sit facing each other in chairs on the office.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asks as he raises up a recorder.

"No." Tate answers as Ben places it down on the table in front of them.

"You taking your medications?" Ben asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Yes." Tate answers simply.

"Any side effects?" Ben asks, playing with the pen that's in his hand.

"I was taking them at night, but they kept me up." Tate says as he plays with the end of the sleeves of his shirt.

"And what did you do?" Ben asks as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Started taking them in the morning." He answers looking down at his lap.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." Ben says nonchalantly.

"Maybe." Tate says as he looks up at Ben.

"Yeah, I think so." Ben uncrosses he's legs as he looks out toward the window where the light is shining in. "When I was in medical school, they brought in this CIA interrogator to help is better identify who was lying." He says as he gets up and walks around a bit in front of Tate. "This guy was like six foot, fifty, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him." Ben finishes as he turns to look at Tate.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate as Ben curiously.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben says softly with a laugh.

"So you lied to me." Tate says furrowing his eyebrows. Ben shakes his head.

"What is important... That is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police." Ben tells Tate seriously.

"Did you call them?" Tate asks, slightly worried.

"Not yet. I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached." Ben says as he sits back down in front of Tate again.

 ***Meanwhile in the kitchen***

Serena is looking in the refrigerator.  
"Blackberries, blackberries. Where are you blackberries." She says to herself looking around in the fridge. "There you go." She says as she takes the box of blackberries out and sits them on the counter.

"Now for the cookies." She says as she goes to the cabinet where she hid her Chips Ahoy cookies so no one would eat all of them.

 ***Back in the office***

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?" Tate says as he leans forward in his seat.

"You?" Ben questions with a scoff. "You kidding me? You're hopeless." He jokes before they both start laughing.

"Everybody can get better Tate." He says, smiling at the younger man. "Everybody. I think you're just scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate admits.

"What?" Ben asks making Tate laugh.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." He says as he looks out the door of the office.

"Tate." Ben says looking down at his notebook, not noticing. Tate sees Serena walking up the stairs. Feeling someone staring at her, she looks around and catches Tate's eyes.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate says as he sees Serena shoot him a smile before continuing to walk up the stairs and out of his sight.

 ***In Serena's room***

"Got the goods" Serena says walking into the room after closing the door and putting the snacks on her bed as Violet gets up to get her backpack. Violet trips over her feet and Serena's quick reflexes catches her before helping her stand correctly. They both catch each other's eyes, as Serena's eyes drift down to Violet's lips while Violet does the same. They both start to lean into each other.

Their lips just barely touch before someone knocks on the bedroom door, causing the two girls to jump away from each other and look towards the door. Clearing her throat, Serena answers.

"It's open!" She calls as she runs a hand through her hair as Violet looks annoyed that they were interrupted.

The door opens to revel Tate. "Ahh bathroom boy." Serena says with a smirk, crossing her arms. "You do know how to knock." Tate runs the back of his neck letting out a short laugh with a smile as he looks up at her.

"Yeah yeah I deserve that." He says as he walks into the room as Violet looks between the two.

"No harm no foul." Serena says as she pops a blackberry into her mouth.

"You two have met?" Violet says as she narrows her eyes at Tate for a moment.

"Yeah." Serena says as she moves everything down to the floor and sits down. "Just a little mishap with the bathroom." She says as Violet and Tate move to sit down as well. Violet beside her and Tate in front of them.

"Cookie?" She offers Tate as she takes one for herself. Tate accepts, looking at Violet's rainbow bracelet as it slides down into view as she reaches for a blackberry.

"So judging by the bracelet I'm guessing..." Tate trails off not wanting to offend the two girls in front of him.

"I'm a lesbian." Violet says bluntly as she pops the blackberry in her mouth as Serena laughs.

"What about you?" He asks Serena as he catches her eyes.

"I'm pansexual," she says as she takes a bite of her cookie. "Which basically means that gender doesn't matter. It's all about personality and attraction to me." Serena finishes giving Tate a playful wink before going for the blackberries. Not noticing Tate's smile growing bigger but Violet does, and she narrows her eyes at him.

 ***Couple of minutes later***

Serena, Tate, and Violet are all sitting around showing their scars.

"This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think." He says raising up his shirt sleeve, running a finger over one of the scars.

"Before the whole move. Uprooting your life sucks." Violet says tracing one of her scars. Serena lays her head on her shoulder to let her knows that she's still there for her. Violet smiles as Serena speaks up.

"Mine are from 5 months ago." She says quietly, her mind drifting off before she catches herself. "But school sucks so who knows." She says jokingly trying to lighten up the mood and change the subject.

"Westfield, right?" Tate says as he reaches for a blackberry. "The worst. I got thrown out of there." Tate continues as he tosses the blackberry in his mouth.

"I hate it here." Violet says as she gets up and starts to pace, eating another cookie. "I hate everyone, except for Rina. All their bourgeoisy designer bullshit." She continues making Serena smiles at her before tossing a blackberry in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"East Coast was much cooler." Serena says with a smile as she leans back and closes her eyes as Violet watches with a small smile on her face before narrowing her eyes at Tate, seeing him doing the same. "I mean, at least we had actual weather." She continues with a laugh, opening her eyes.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate says, his smile growing.

"Yeah, Violet and I do too! Man I love it when some of them change to red." Serena says as she picks up a couple more blackberries. She tosses one to Violet who catches it with a smile.

"Why did you all move here?" Tate asks, getting Serena's attention back on him as he gets up and starts looking through her CD's.

"My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act." Violet says as she sits down on the bed. Serena moves to lean back between her legs as Violet begins to play with her hair.

"That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them... never." Tate says as he turns toward them, his eyes meeting Serena's as she smiles.

"Preach! And the worst part is that six months earlier, Vivian had, this brutal miscarriage." Serena starts as she watches Tate write "TAINT" on her chalkboard. "The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral." She continues as Tate sits back down in front of her and touches her wrist on one of her scars. "Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" She finishes.

"I'm sorry." Tate says looking at Serena then glancing up at Violet.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Violet ask, watching Tate remove his hand from Serena before looking up at him as he sits back.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." He states watching Serena get up and heads to the stereo.

"What if we don't know the answer?" Serena questions as she stops the music that's playing.

"You're smarter than that." He says shooting her a small smirk as she turns to look at him.

"Want to listen to Morrissey? Vi, loves him because he's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything." Serena asks throwing a playful smile and wink towards Violet who rolls her eyes but can't help but smile.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asks before the door opens.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben is standing at the doorstep of Serena's room.

"We're just listening to music Ben." Serena says as she crosses her arms.

"You need to leave Tate." Ben says, ignoring Serena and looking at the boy. "He shouldn't be in here, and I know you both know that." He continues giving both the girls a look. "Please."

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of?" Tate asks as he gets up. Serena looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Fear of rejection?" He says rhetorically as he leaves the room.

Serena watches him leave as an idea comes to mind and she starts to head out of the room past Ben as she says something about going to the bathroom. She hears him say something to Violet as she follows the sound of Tate talking to himself and stomping down the stairs and catches him when he gets to the bottom.

"Hey!" She raises her voice a bit so he'll hear her. Tate turns around. "One o'clock tonight, backyard." She continues as she turns around and heads back to her room.

 ***Later that day***

After the mishap with Ben and Tate, Serena and Violet finished up their homework and then settled for watching Netflix while laying in Serena's bed.

"You're such a child sometimes Rena." Violet says with a smirk and Serena starts to say the theme song to Courage the Cowardly Dong as it comes on with the next episode. Hitting pause, Serena gasps dramatically and nudges her.

"If I do remember correctly, I wasn't the only one singing the theme song to Teen Titans." She said with a smirk playing on her lip as she raises and eyebrow. "In English and Japanese."

"On that note," Violet says as she gets up with a smile. "I'm going to go get some popcorn." She continues walking out of the room, smirking when she sees Serena gazing at her as she leaves the room. Serena let's out a laugh before running her hand down her face.

"She'll be the death of me." She says with a small smile as she presses play.

 ***Downstairs***

Violet is almost at the bottom of the stairs when she hears voices coming from her dad's office. She slows down as she notices that the door is almost closed but not quite.

Biting her lip, she slowly walks over and hears her dad talking to someone as she gets to the crack in the door and peeks inside.

Eyes widening, she see the old woman her mom hired with her blouse unbuttoned leaning over her dad.

"What the fuck?" Violet says in her hand as she accidentally touches the door causing it to creak and steps back as they both turn to look.

"Oh, shit. Violet!" Ben calls out, trying to hurriedly get up as Violet backs away and heads back up the stairs. "Violet! Damn it!" He calls again as he gets to the door, only to see her gone.

 ***Serena's Room***

Serena looks up startled as Violet rushes into the room empty handed and closes the door before running a hand through her hair.

"What happened? Where's the popcorn?" She as as Violet sits down on the bed looking disgusted.

"I just saw Moira leaning over dad with her shirt undone and he wasn't even doing anything." Violet says with her face scrunched up as she turns to look at Serena who looks confused.

"Wait...Moira? As in old red haired lady who cleans the house Moira? She said as Violet nods. Sticking her tongue out, she gags. "Well that ruined my appetite."


End file.
